Organization Baker's Dozen
by Jillie chan
Summary: Axel and Roxas discuss the Organization's name. NOT YAOI


Hello! This was inspired by a talk with my friend about Kingdom Hearts II and I decided to run with it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm feeling very creative with thing right now…so let's just say the idea for KHII is not mine. Fanfiction idea totally mine! KHII not.

Oh I almost forgot, this takes place right before Chain of Memories.

11235

Roxas had thrust his keyblade up in the air turning it slightly as he stared past the weapon and at the ceiling from his spot on the couch. His other arm was used as a pillow, his legs crossed.

Axel sighed in utter boredom. Not that he actually _felt_ bored; but if he had a heart…

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, turning his head slightly to look at the taller Nobody. The red spiky haired member had decided to occupy his mind by waving his finger in the air.

"Axel," Roxas said again in some attempt to catch the other's attention. Was Axel…humming?

Roxas rolled his eyes, time to pull the trump card. Gotta stop hanging out with Luxord. "Axis."

If any Nobodies had hearts Roxas would have found Axel's reaction hysterical, so Roxas only found it funny. Axel had straightened up so quickly he almost fell over.

"My name is Axel. A-X-E-L. You of all people, this includes Nobodies and Heartless, should have that memorized!" Axel said annoyance clear in his voice. Thank the somebody Roxas used to be that Axel didn't whip out his chakrams.

"Yes, I do have your name memorized, A-X-E-L," Roxas said with the roll of his eyes. "Oh, leave the humming to Demyx, 'cause you suck at it."

Axel stuck out his tongue at the younger Nobody. "Just because YOU'RE tone deaf doesn't mean-"

"I was just thinking," Roxas interrupted, "If Organization XIII is made up of Nobodies, then why isn't that Naminé girl one of us? I wonder what her power is…"

Axel gave Roxas a long look before he answered. "You really want to know why?" Roxas snapped out of his musings to hear the reason. "There are two main reasons. A) She doesn't have an 'X' in her name and that's a requirement." Roxas sighed and shook his head in exasperation. "And second, we would have to change our name to Organization XIV and that just isn't as mysterious as XIII."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Ax, but isn't the number thirteen considered an unlucky number on most worlds?"

"Ah, but you haven't memorized the story of the Baker's Dozen." Axel said, wagging his finger back and forth. "There once was this man, let's call him Vash so we don't have to keep calling him 'this man'"

Roxas sat up, elbow on his knee and looked at Axel straight in the eye. "This man wouldn't happened to be named after Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, the man that out did Xigbar in a gun fight, now, would he?"

"Yes, but that's not the point of the story. Now, Vash goes and buys himself as dozen donuts. Only the lady in the bakery gives him thirteen donuts instead of twelve. Now Vash, being Vash, notices this and tries to pay her for the extra donut. But the woman at the bakery insists that a dozen is thirteen. So from that day on Vash learned that bakers have their own numerical system and got a free donut every time he got a Baker's Dozen. The end."

"Sounds like you don't even know the story," Roxas noted shaking his head. Silence fell between the two Nobodies for a few moments. "So does that mean we should be called 'Organization Baker's Dozen'?"

"Rooooxxaasss," Axel wined, "that's not what I meant. The point of the story was to show that thirteen can be a lucky number!"

"So…'Organization Lucky'?"

"NO! Besides we mostly cause bad luck," Axel said with a wave of his hand as if it dismissed the thought.

"Yeah, but 'Organization Unlucky' is just tempting fate."

"You're hopeless," Axel sighed.

"Seven _is _a lucky number," Roxas started.

"I don't like where this is going," Axel interrupted, "We have THIRTEEN members!"

"But if we _force_ the Organization have seven members…"

"Hey, I'm Number Eight and you're Number Thirteen. It's not like we can get rid of the guys under us." Axel pointed out.

"But, if we 'dispose' of some of the higher ups we can move up."

"By 'dispose' you mean 'kill', right?" Roxas nodded while Axel thought this over, "Memorize this: Saïx goes first."

"Thirteen, you're needed at headquarters," Xigbar said startling both Axel and Roxas after popping out of nowhere.

"Alright, alright," Roxas said and opened a door to darkness, leaving with a small wave to Axel.

"Eight, we have a few unwanted guests, take care of them." Xigbar paused, "Oh and there are a few traitors in our mist, you are to eliminate them."

Axel gave a sick grin. "Consider it done."

Axel walked out of the room, finding it ironic that he and Roxas were just talking about killing six of the other members.

Not that he or Roxas would ever turn their backs on the Organization.

Too bad neither would Saïx; it would've been the perfect excuse to 'dispose' of him.

FIN

11235

What did you think? See you soon.


End file.
